Soñando que existías
by CaroPrivatto
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la muerte en vez de separar une? ¿Quién diría que la persona que se acostó junto a mi tenia cabello corto y las manos más suaves del mundo?


Soñando que existías.

Lo primero en despertar fue mi mente. Algo inconsciente giré sobre mi lado y me encontré con el filo de la cama. Pude sentir sobre mi rostro la calidez de los tenues rayos solares, que se escabullían por entre las cortinas. Sin abrir los ojos me percaté de que la luminosidad era muy escasa, casi sin fuerzas. Supuse que estaría nublado y sonreí mientras me acurrucaba en las mantas al escuchar el sonido de las gotas golpetear el techo. Estaba lloviendo. Me encantaba que lloviera, pues eso indicaba que él no iría a trabajar. Casi al instante de recordar eso sentí el peso de su brazo rodear mi cintura, y tras mi espalda se materializó un pecho cómodo y atrevidamente caliente. Sus piernas se enredaron con las mías y sus suaves bellos me hicieron cosquillas, consiguiendo que una risita traviesa se escapara de mi boca. Su mano, antes aferrada a la tela de mi camisón, cobró vida. Se deslizó por mi abdomen y se coló por uno de los pliegues, obteniendo el libre acceso a mi piel tersa y anhelante. Me atreví a voltearme y tentar con mis dedos a mi acompañante. Su remera larga se confundió con la sábana y los dos terminaron perdidos en la alfombra, convirtiéndose en un burdo decorado de la habitación. Me vi atrapada entre el colchón y su torso desnudo. Su peso entre mis piernas suscitaba un cosquilleo irresistible en mi interior. Debo reconocer que las caricias que recibían mis pechos eran deliciosas, pero yo quería mas. Me aventuré a buscar sus labios y tuve que recorrer sus hombros para encontrar su nuca. Descubrí su cabello lacio cayendo sobre sus orejas. Su mentón se hundió en mi clavícula y el tacto de sus labios en mi escote provocó que mi espada se arqueara. El camisón me picaba y conseguí arrancármelo en un descuido. Me estremecí con el cambio de aire, pero gracias a eso me prendí a su cuerpo, para robarle algo de calor. Me sentí contenida, abrigada y cómoda en sus brazos. Mis extremidades temblaban impacientes, obligándome a fusionarme en sus músculos. Su concentración se centraba en mi cuello, pecho y abdomen, pero eso no me saciaba. Atrapé sus caderas con mis piernas, ya con un problema serio de respiración. Mi oreja se convirtió en su nuevo juguete de diversión, aumentando la cantidad de latidos de mi corazón. Puedo jurar que en la oscuridad de mis parpados llegué a ver su rostro sonriéndome. Puedo jurar que mientras mis pulmones se vaciaban de oxigeno llegué a inhalar su aroma. También puedo jurar que mientras mi tacto perdía sensibilidad sentí su piel bajo mis dedos. Ustedes no me creerían si les contara que el cosquilleo de sus cabellos sobre mi frente fue capaz de hacerme quedar sin razón y sin conciencia, pero es verdad. También es verdad que me quedé en ese estado y que se expandió por mi cuerpo, agarrotándome mis miembros y paralizándome el corazón. Dentro de mi completa inconsciencia me percaté de que él se iba acercando a mi embocadura, de que mis mejillas estaban atrapadas en sus finos dedos y que mi lengua temblaba de impaciencia por albergarlo. Aun con los ojos cerrados percibí su radiación y aliento cautivante a centímetros. Esperé eternamente a que sus labios contactaran con los míos. Esperé expectante y fielmente a que su boca se hundiera en la mía. El momento llegó, pero fue tan sutil su beso, tan desesperadamente tierno y superficial, como la brisa golpeando el mar, que pestañe al fin para enfocarlo.  
Un hombre extraño, vestido de pies a cabeza con ropas celestes claro me tapaba la boca violentamente. Me removí enojada, pero un par de brazos surgieron de debajo de la camilla y me inmovilizaron las manos. Mis piernas corrieron la misma suerte con la aparición de dos mas de esas especies y mis gritos inaudibles quedaron sepultados en los guantes.  
- Señora Malfoy, tranquilícese- suplicó con un tono demasiado fuerte, que alcanzó a oírse a pesar de jaleo que estaba armando. Mis ojos se tiñeron de lágrimas, pero eso no me impidió ver la habitación. A pesar de la oscuridad pude notar que las paredes estaban cubiertas por pintura celeste, semejante a la ropa que portaban las bestias. No había muebles que la decoraran, salvo la camilla dura en la que reposaba inquieta. La puerta tenia una pequeña ventana por la que entraba la luz del pasillo, la cual yo había confundido con luz del sol, y ninguna otra ranura se encontraba para servirme de escape.  
Cuando el hombre que no se hacia con mis brazos, piernas u obstruía mi boca sacó algo punzante y brillante, algo que deduje como una jeringa, de su bolsillo, mi organismo comenzó a ser presa de una desesperación inigualable, convirtiéndose luego en convulsiones. Por más que me esforcé en zafarme ellos consiguieron inyectarme la sustancia que contenía ese frasquito. Después de unos segundos la paz se posó violentamente sobre mí, tranquilizándome y dejándome en un estado de embobación total.  
Los médicos se apartaron y me analizaron con ojo crítico, pero no pude entender lo que se decían unos a otros. La luz del pasillo se extendió, entrando por completo a la habitación, y dándole la bienvenida a una sombra.  
- Gracias caballeros. Eso es todo- creo que dijo con voz pausada, grave y arrastrando las sílabas. Mis retinas alcanzaron a recorrer el cabello platino que lo caracterizaba y el llanto se apodero de mi vista, impidiéndome observar con mas detalle sus movimientos. Solo sé que permaneció evaluándome unos segundos, luego se incomodó y con el mismo porte altivo se libró de mi.  
Escuché el avada kedavra surgir con odio y repulsión de sus labios, pero algo en mi mente me alivió. El cabello largo y los ojos grises que se iluminaron con el hechizo nada tenían que ver con el pelo corto y los ojos celestes de mi Draco, no tenían comparación. Estoy segura que mi última exhalación se perdió con una sonrisa en mis labios.  
Ya sabía que estaba loca, pues no era normal que lo siguiera viendo aun después de que lo hubieran matado, por eso me deje arrastrar a ese manicomio. Creo que me mantuve con vida solo porque él me lo pidió, aunque no pude soportar su ausencia y sucumbí a las tierras imaginarias que creaba mi mente para estar con él.  
Quizás si yo no hubiera permitido que él se enfrentara a su padre para confesarle que me había convertido en su esposa, él estaría vivo.  
Quizás si me hubiera quedado con él en vez de ir a ese estúpido viaje de los HORRCLUXES con Harry y Ron, que al final terminó volviéndolos locos a los dos, Draco no hubiese ido a Malfoy Manor.  
Quizás si no lo amara tanto hubiera podido olvidarme de él y seguir viviendo como me exigía en cada uno de los sueños en los que siempre aparecía. Pero ahora ya no importa. Vi como Lucius desapareció tras la puerta con un sonido hueco y la habitación quedó silenciosa nuevamente, aunque las gotas de lluvia no habían cesado.  
¿Quién diría que la muerte en vez de separar une? ¿Quién diría que la persona que se acostó junto a mi tenia cabello corto y las manos más suaves del mundo?  
- ¿No vas a trabajar?- pregunté con los ojos cerrados.  
- No, esta lloviendo- explicó susurrando. Su brazo se apropió de mi cintura y sus piernas se confundieron con las mías. Suspiré para poder contener las lágrimas, pero no hubo caso.  
- Te amo- le repetí con la mayor claridad que encontré.  
Su respuesta fue abrazarme dulcemente y encararme con sus ojos celestes abiertos de par en par. En ellos noté el brillo de la vida ausente y pensé que tampoco estaría en los míos.  
Sus labios cubrieron mi boca, cerrando el ciclo de mis sueños y haciéndome sentir segura, satisfecha, completa.  
Me volví a dormir, en ese oscuro cuarto del manicomio, con la única diferencia de que ya no estaba sola.


End file.
